Luigi's Unhappy Vacation 2
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: Luigi and friends go on a vacation to Rainbow Island. But something else happens. The mansion shows up and Mario and Peach get lost in the mansion! It's up to Luigi and Daisy to save them. Sequel to Luigi's Unhappy Vacation. COMPLETE! R&R!
1. The Mansion

**BlYsrus564: "Hello Everyone! BlYsrus564 here! This is my SEQUEL to Luigi's Unhappy Vacation. In this story, Luigi and Daisy, with Mario, Peach, Toad, and Toadette Go to a Place called Rainbow Island, where they will yet again try to relax. This time, A Creepy Mansion Shows up and Mario and Peach have gone Missing. Luigi is scared out of his mind! and Daisy goes with him. Who knows what awaits those two..."**

**Daisy: "Hi BlYsrus564! I missed you!"**

**BlYsrus564: "I missed you too Daisy! I was camping, so I wrote down Ideas for this story. I also got injured pretty badly..."**

**Daisy: "Aww I'm sorry! I hope you feel better!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Thanks Daisy! Would you like to do the disclaimer for us?"**

**Daisy: "Sure! I'd love to! He does not own these characters! Thank you!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was Beautiful Daisy!"**

**Daisy: "Aww Thanks! You're so sweet! I can't believe a sweet and innocent boy like you got hurt!"**

**BlYsrus564: "It's ok Daisy. I'm fine now. Well. Here's chapter one of my sequel. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review Readers! Now...The story unfolds..."**

Chapter 1: The Mansion

(Luigi was talking to Daisy about their next vacation Plan. Mario and Peach and Toad and Toadette were in the conversation as well.)

Luigi: "Hey Daisy, Want to go to Rainbow Island?"

Daisy: "Sure! I'd Love to Luigi! That would be lovely!"

Luigi: "Ok Then! Let's Go to Rainbow Island!"

Everyone: "YAY!!"

*1 hour later*

Luigi: "We're Here everyone!"

(Luigi and Daisy find out Luigi won a mansion in a contest that he didn't even participate in! Creepy huh? Mario and Peach Said that they would Meet up with them later...)

*30 Minutes later*

Luigi: "This is the place. Sure looks creepy!"

Daisy: "I know! Luigi...I'm Scared!"

Luigi: "Me too Daisy!"

(They Went inside the mansion and then...)

Toad & Toadette: "*They're both crying* We can't find Mario or Peach anywhere! Waaaaah!"

Luigi: "Toad?!? Toadette?!? What are you guys doing here??"

Toad: "Luigi! Daisy! We're so Glad to see you! We can't find find Mario or Peach anywhere!"

Daisy: "*gasp!* That's Terrible!"

Toadette: "I know! Can you two help us??"

Luigi & Daisy: "Sure! We're your guys to ask help for!"

Toad: "Thanks Luigi and Daisy! You guys are the best!"

Toadette: "Yeah! Seriously thanks!"

*She carefully looks at Daisy. She nods her head as if to say "Go ahead" Then, Toadette gives Luigi a Kiss on the cheek. he is blushing bright red. Daisy just smiles.*

Luigi: "No Problem Toad and Toadette! We'll get the job done!"

Daisy: "Yeah! You can count on us right Luigi?"

Luigi: "That's right Daisy!"

(Then, Luigi and Daisy enter the parlor room on the second floor. Who knows what awaits them inside? It could be deadly. They have arrived in a haunted mansion full of ghostly ghouls and Boos galore...)

**BlYsrus564: "Well, that was a great chapter!"**

**Daisy: "Yes it was!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! And don't forget to review ok readers?"**


	2. The Fussy Chauncey

**BlYsrus564: "Hello! BlYsrus564 here!"**

**Luigi: "Hey dude!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Luigi! Would you like to do the disclaimer for us?"**

**Luigi: "Sure! He does not own these characters! Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was great!"**

**Luigi: "Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No problem! Here's chapter 2! I hope you'll enjoy it! Don't forget to review! Now...Back to the story..."**

Chapter 2: The Fussy Chauncey

(In the Parlor Room...)

Haunted Paintings: "Turn Back! Do you two want to end up like your Friends? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luigi: *terrified* "EYAAAAH!"

Daisy: *horrified* "EEEEK! Oh no!"

Luigi: *screaming in terror* "MARIOOO!!"

(Then, a Strange old man in a white coat showed up to help Luigi and Daisy escape from those Ghastly ghouls as well to bring Luigi and Daisy back to his lab. His name was Elvin Gadd, but they called him E. Gadd.)

E. Gadd: "Hello Fellers!"

Luigi: "Hello...?"

Daisy: "Hi...?"

E. Gadd: "Well, what happened here?"

Luigi: "Well, It sorta goes like this..."

*10 minutes later*

E. Gadd: "I see. Well take this then."

(He Gives Luigi the Poltergust 3000. Luigi was actually impressed! Daisy Just Smiled. Then, they went into action!)

* A few Portrait Ghosts captured later*

Luigi: "T-t-this m-m-must b-b-be the n-n-nursery."

Daisy: "Well? Let's go!"

Luigi: "Ok."

(When they entered the room, it was too late! They could'nt get out! Then...)

ChaunceyL "No fair! How come you two are bigger than me!That does it! I'll make you smaller! Smaller, smaller, and smaller I will make you!"

*POOF!*

Luigi: *Screaming in terror* "Huh? EYAAAAAH!!"

Daisy: *Screaming* "EEEEEEK! *Gasp!* Oh No! We're smaller that Blasted baby! I hate being small!"

Luigi: "Me too Daisy!"

Chauncey: "HAHAHAHAHA! Take that you small losers! Now you know how I feel!"

Daisy: "Hey! No fair! You cheater! Pick on someone YOUR own Size!"

Luigi: "Yeah! I'm Tired of this! Daisy! Give Me your hand! We'll do this together!"

Daisy: "That's Right Luigi! No Matter what, I will always be with you!"

Luigi: "Yes! That's Right! So do your worst Chauncey!"

Chauncey: "Alright then, take this!"

Daisy: "OWWWW! No Fair!"

Luigi: "Hey! NEVER...EVER hurt my friends!"

*ZAP!*

Luigi: "AAAAAAAH! NO! GRRRRRR!! UGGGGGH!"

Daisy: "*Gasp!* Luigi! NO! You Heartless creep! Take This!

*SMACK!*

Chauncey: "OW! WAAAAH! Ok, that's it! now you will DIE!!"

*Chauncey Grabs Daisy*

Daisy: "EEEEK! Let...me...GO!"

Chauncey: "Never! You are my Prisoner!"

Daisy: "Not if I can Help it! Luigi! Help!"

Luigi: "Daisy! I'm coming! Hold on...UGH!"

Daisy: "*Gasp!* Luigi! NO!"

Luigi: "Urgh..._Wait a minute! The ball! That must be Chauncey's weakness! It's worth a shot! _Hey Baby Face! Take This!"

*BAM!*

Chauncey: "What?!? NO-----------------!"

(Then, Luigi and Daisy were Back to normal. Then, they found the key to the door in the Foyer. They kept it safe. But who knows what awaits them next?)

**BlYsrus564: "Well that was a GREAT chapter! Right Luigi?"**

**Luigi: "Yes it was! It was awesome!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Thanks Luigi. Well. I hope you all liked it! And don't forget to review readers!"**


	3. Cemetery Battle!

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Everyone! BlYsrus564 here!"**

**Toad: "Yo! What's up?"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Toad! Would you like to Do the Disclaimer for us?"**

**Toad: "Sure! He does not own these characters! Thank you."**

**BlYsrus564: "That was awesome!"**

**Toad: "Thanks man!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No problem Toad! Alright, here's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! Now...Back to the story..."**

Chapter 3: The Cemetery Battle!

(Far in the Foyer...)

Daisy: "Luigi? What's this?"

Luigi: "It's a Poison Mushroom! Don't Touch it...Oh come on!"

Daisy: "Eeeek! *Gasp!* Oh no! I thought I was done with this!"

Luigi: *slaps hand on face* "Me too Daisy. Me too."

*1 minute later*

Daisy: "*phew!* That was close! I thought I was dead! Thanks for Helping me Luigi!"

Luigi: "Hey no Problem Daisy!"

Daisy: "I love you!"

Luigi: "I love you too Daisy! There's no time to lose! We MUST rescue Mario and Peach before anything else Happens to them!"

Daisy: "Right Sweetie! We must Save your brother and Peach! It's the only way out!"

Luigi: "Right! Let's go!"

*A few portrait ghosts captured later*

Luigi: "I-I-I H-h-hate c-c-cemeteries! P-p-please don't make me go over there! I-I-I'm s-s-scared!"

Daisy: "I'm scared too Luigi, but please Go in there! Don't you want to save Mario?"

Luigi: "Y-y-yes..."

Daisy: "Then Please go into the cemetery. Will you please do it for Me?"

Luigi: "N-n-no! I-I-I c-c-cant!"

Daisy: "Pretty please Luigi? I love you very much. Please! Do it for me! I need you!"

Luigi: "I-I-I'm Not going Into th-th-that c-c-cemetery!"

Daisy: "Come on Luigi! Please? It would be brave of you to rescue Mario and Peach! Please Luigi? I'm begging you, Please!"

Luigi: "F-f-fine! I-I-I'll do it!"

Daisy: "Thank you Luigi! You're so Brave!"

*She gives him a kiss on the cheek. He is Blushing as red as Mario's Hat. Daisy giggles.*

Luigi: "Y-y-you're w-w-welcome!"

Daisy: "Now Let's go!"

Luigi: "R-r-right! W-w-wait f-f-for me!"

(Then, Bogmire shows up...)

Bogmire: "Welcome Foolish humans...welcome...to your DOOM!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Luigi: *Screaming In Horror* "EYAAAAAAAAH!! MAAAAAARRRRIIIIIOOOOOO!!"

Daisy: *Screaming in fear* "EEEEEEEK!! Oh no! Luigi! Do something!"

Luigi: "I-I-I c-c-can't! I-I-I'm Too Scared! I-I-I H-h-hate c-c-cemeteries!"

Bogmire: "Alright. You will all DIE!!!"

Daisy: "We'll Never surrender! Right Luigi?"

Luigi: "....."

Daisy: "Luigi?"

Luigi: "R-r-right! W-w-we won't s-s-surrender!"

Daisy: "Right! Come on Luigi! We must fight!"

Luigi: "O-o-ok. Huh? *BAM!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! No...."

*Thud!*

Daisy: "Luigi...? Luigi? LUIGI!!! *Gasp!* Oh no! I've Lost him! *She is bawling.* You...Heartless...JERK!! HOW COULD YOU KILL MY FRIEND?!? I'VE HAD IT!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU HEARTLESS BULLY! LEAVE MY LUIGI ALONE!!"

Bogmire: "Make Me!"

Daisy: "Ohoho! believe me, I will! TAKE THIS!!"

*SMAAAAACK!*

Bogmire: "What?!? NO----------------------!"

Daisy: "*phew* That's done...But my poor Luigi is Dead! I can't believe this! This is all my fault!"

*Daisy is crying*

Luigi: "Uggh...Where am I?"

Daisy: "*stops crying* Huh? (She turns around) LUIGI!! I'm so glad to see that you're alive! I missed you so much!"

*She kisses him on cheek 5 times. Isn't that just wierd?? Anyway...Luigi is blushing even more than the first time! Daisy giggles.*

Luigi: "I missed you too Daisy. I wasn't dead. I was Unconscious."

Daisy: "I Know. But at least you're alive! Be happy I rescued you from death! You should thank me!"

Luigi: "Oh yeah. Thanks Daisy!"

Daisy: "No problem Luigi! I love you!"

Luigi: "I Love you too Daisy."

Daisy: "Hmmm...what's this? Is this some sort of key?"

Luigi: "It is. Give it to me. I'll find out where it goes to."

Daisy: "That would be great Luigi."

(And So, the two Lovers Luigi and Daisy set out to end this journey and rescue Mario and Peach from an Even greater threat that could end their lives...)

**BlYsrus564: "Well, now THAT was an AWESOME chapter right Toad?"**

**Toad: "You said it!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Ok. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review readers! Thanks!"**


	4. Battle on the Balcony!

**BlYsrus564: "Hello Everyone! BlYsrus564 here!"**

**Mario: "Yo. What's up?"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hi Mario! Want to do the disclaimer for me?"**

**Mario: "Yeah sure. He does NOT own these characters! Thank you!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Good Job Mario!"**

**Mario: "Thanks."**

**BlYsrus564: "No Problem Mario! Here's chapter 4! I hope you'll like it! Don't forget to review! Now...Back to the story..."**

Chapter 4: Battle on the Balcony!

(In the Courtyard...)

Luigi: "Hmm..."

Daisy: "What is it?"

Luigi: "It's Mario's Hat! Poor bro...I can only imagine what's going on..."

Daisy: "Me too Luigi. Me too. It's...Peach's glove!"

Luigi: "I found Mario's Glove too!"

*5 minutes later*

Luigi: "There he is!"

Daisy: "It's just terrible! Look at what King Boo are doing to those two!"

Luigi: "I know! _Bro...I swear! I will get you guys out of here! Leave it to me!_ Let's go."

Daisy: "I wish we could've saved them sooner..."

Luigi: "Me too Daisy!"

*A few Portrait ghosts captured later*

Luigi: "A-a-are We on a b-b-balcony??"

Daisy: "Yes we are. Why?"

Luigi: "I-I-I H-h-hate B-b-balconies! And I see B-B-Boos!"

Daisy: "Did...you just say Boos?"

Luigi: "Y-y-yes I-I-I d-d-did!"

Daisy: "I'm scared too Luigi, but will you please go over there? Please?"

Luigi: "N-n-no w-w-way! I-I-I'm Not going over there!"

Daisy: "Pretty please Luigi? I'm scared too, but please get a grip! You're not gonna die! Not when you're with me!"

Luigi: "Y-y-you d-d-don't k-k-know what it's like!"

Daisy: "Of course I do Luigi! You're scared! Please Luigi? I would really appreciate it if you tried! I love you so much Luigi! Don't Blow it! I'll be here Cheering for you!"

Luigi: "B-b-but! I-I-I..."

Daisy: "Don't you dare say that Luigi!"

Luigi: "I-I-I Can't! I can't do this! I need my Bro!"

Daisy: "NO you don't! You can do this alone! I believe in you Luigi! Just believe in yourself! Just believe that you can do it! I'm Beggin ya Luigi! Please Luigi! I need you! I need you to get rid of these Boos ok Sweetie? I would Really appreciate it! Especially if you were the hero!"

Luigi: "F-f-fine! I-I-I'll Do it! But Just this once ok Daisy?"

Daisy: "NO! You should do it EVERY time ok Luigi?"

Luigi: "W-w-what?!? B-b-but Daisy..."

Daisy: "No way!"

Luigi: "Fine! I'll do this whole thing alone then! Do you want that?!?"

Daisy: "Of course not!"

Luigi: "Good! It shows that you really DO care for a scaredy-cat like me."

Daisy: "Of course I care Luigi! You're my one-and-only Luigi! You are the love of my life! What do you think?!?"

Luigi: "I care for you too and same here, but I need someone to help me sometimes!"

Daisy: "I'll be cheering for you!"

Luigi: "Ok. _Ok Luigi! You can do this! Daisy's Counting on you! And so is Mario and Peach! I can't let them down! I've stood by long enough! It's time! I can't hold Back! I'd better give 'em my full-power! Get ready!_ I'm Ready!"

Boos: "Luigi's here! Let's Give him the scare of his life! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!"

Luigi: "_Come on Luigi! Be Brave! For Daisy! For Mario! For Peach! For Toad! For Toadette! And for the rest of my friends! I won't let them down!_ Bring it on!"

Daisy: "Go Luigi! I know you can do it! Kick some Boo tail! I'm counting on you sweetie! Get 'em good!"

Luigi: "Let's Go!"

(The Boos Became Boolossus! Luigi Knew what to do: Defeat Boolossus and King Boo.)

Boolossus: "Take this! HYAAAH!!"

Luigi: "URGH! Cheap shot!"

Daisy: "Luigi! Are you ok?"

Luigi: *no reply*

(Daisy was worried. Then, something magical happened. Luigi became Rainbow Luigi! His hat was the same color. His skin, his hair color and mustache was the same color. Other than that, his eyes were Deep red, and anywhere else were all different colors! Daisy Was shocked by what she saw!)

Daisy: "Luigi...? _That's not my Luigi! Something's wrong! I'd better check!_ Are you ok?"

Rainbow Luigi: "Yes...I know What must be done! I am fine! Let me do my job!"

Daisy: "Ok. If you say so. I believe you. Go Luigi! Kick butt! I'm counting on you!"

Rainbow Luigi: "Thanks! You vile creature! You will DIE!!!"

Boolossus: "If you insist."

Rainbow Luigi: "TAKE THIS!"

(He used the darkness he had stored for years and years and Defeated Boolossus just like that. Daisy was astonished by what she saw! Then, Rainbow Luigi Was back to normal. Daisy was now confused.)

Daisy: "Luigi...? Is...that you??"

Luigi: *depressingly* "Yes. It's just me, Luigi the scaredy-cat..."

Daisy: "It's you! You were so brave!"

*She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He is blushing bright red. She giggled.*

Luigi: "Thanks."

Daisy: "No problem Sweetie!"

Luigi: "Let's go!"

(And so, they went into the 3rd floor. Who knows what awaits them? No one knows what King Boo will do...)

**BlYsrus564: "Well that was a great chapter right Mario?"**

**Mario: "Yes it was!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Well. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to read and review readers! Thanks!"**


	5. The Final Battle!

**BlYsrus564: "Hello everyone! BlYsrus564 here!"**

**Peach: "Hi BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Peach! Would you like to do the disclaimer for us??"**

**Peach: "I'd love to! He does not own these characters! Thank you!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was great Peach!"**

**Peach: "Aww Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No problem Peach! Well, Here's chapter 5! I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! Now...back to the story..."**

Chapter 5: The Final Battle!

(In the basement...)

Luigi: "Hm?? What's this? _!_ Oh no! It's...Him!"

Daisy: "Who?"

Luigi: "L-look!"

Daisy: "Oh my god! You're right! We've made it Luigi! Now, we'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!"

Luigi: "R-right!"

*5 minutes later*

King Boo: "EHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!! We got some more portraits for you two! Prepare to die!"

Daisy: "You wish! Come on Luigi! We must fight!"

Luigi: "R-r-right! W-w-wait for me!"

(Then, they were on the roof. Luigi was scared out of his mind! Then...)

Luigi: "Huh? EYAAAAAAH!!"

Daisy: "EEEK! Luigi! Do Something!"

Luigi: "I-I-I c-c-can't!"

Daisy: "Fine! I'll do it without you!"

Luigi: "D-D-Daisy! D-d-don't! You know what'll happen right? P-p-please!"

Daisy: "Too Late!"

Luigi: "Daisy! No! Hey King Boo! Over here!"

King Boo: "HEHEHEHEHEH! So be it Luigi! You will DIE!!"

Luigi: "HYAAAAH!"

(King Boo Tricked Luigi into attacking! He was captured and put into a cage! And Boy was he PISSED!! Daisy was now even More Ticked! Then, she found the Poltergust 3000 on the ground...)

Daisy: "_!_ It's the Poltergust 3000! I have to use it!"

Luigi: "Daisy! Use the Poltergust 3000! It's your best bet!"

Daisy: "Thanks Luigi! I will! Hey King Boo! You're going down!"

King Boo: "EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Take this!"

*SMASH!*

Luigi: "Huh? I'm Free! Yes!"

King Boo: "What?!? NO!!"

Luigi: "That's right!"

(Luigi then Sucked up King Boo with the Poltergust 3000. Then...)

Luigi: "Hm??"

Mario: "Ugh...where am I??"

Luigi: "Bro! I'm so glad to see you man!"

Mario: "Me too Luigi! Me too."

Peach: "...Huh? Where am I??"

Daisy: "Peach! I'm so glad to see you!"

Peach: "I'm glad to see you too Daisy!"

Luigi: "..."

Daisy: "Luigi? You did great! You saved them both!"

*Daisy gives Luigi a big kiss on the cheek. He is blushing bright red. Daisy giggles*

Luigi: "We should go back to the resort area of Rainbow Island!"

Mario: "Ok Bro. Whatever you say."

(And so, they did go back to Rainbow Island's resort area. There, they all had a great time with friends until they went back home.)

THE END

**BlYsrus564: "Well. That was a great chapter! Right Peach?"**

**Peach: "Yes! Yes it was!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Well, I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review ok readers? Thanks!"**


End file.
